2009
2009 (MMIX) is a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Thursday. Japan Death dates on June 12, 2013, May 2, 2010, Still Living, January 12, 2013. What???????? The death on June 12, 2013 said the death is Yoshi's and Okawa is the world's oldest living person. Go to page 58 and beat Toad. Timeline * January 2 - Maria de Jesus died. * January - Made the Guinness World Record for the most Derby Dead Pool hits in a month. * February 16 - Shuffle-Boarding and Slide Whistle Stooges premiered. * February 17 - Cephalopod Lodge premiered and Disney Sing It! - High School Musical 3: Senior Year was released in North America. * February 18 - Grandpappy the Pirate premiered. * February 19 - Professor Squidward premiered * March 1 - Ben and Toad's Contest (Season 9) airs, with 12 contestants (6 males and 6 females) * March 1 - The Celebrity Apprentice 2 airs. * March 9 - Season 8 of Dancing with the Stars aired. * March 16 - Sand Castles in the Sand premiered. * March 17 - Toy Store of Doom premiered. * March 18 - Pet or Pests premiered. * March 19 - Komputer Overload premiered. * March 20 - Choir Boys premiered. * March - Will Power replaced Hélio Castroneves for St. Pete due to legal issues. * April 17 - Spongebob Squarepants Vs. The Big One premiered. * April 20 - Dinara Safina was No.1 by the WTA; just the week before her 23rd birthday. * French Open; Federer takes the Career Grand Slam. Rafael Nadal was upset in the fourth round by Soderling. His second loss came on his 29th birthday, before the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. * June 1 - Shell Shocked premiered. * June 2 - Pineapple Fever premiered * June 3 - Single Cell Anniversary premiered * June 4 - Squid's Visit premiered * June 5 - Gullible Pants premeired * June 19 - Tomoji Tanabe died. * July 17 - To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants premiered * July 18 - Chum Caverns premiered * July 19 - Goo Goo Gas premiered * July 19 - No Hat for Pat premiered * July 19 - I Heart Dancing premiered * July 19 - Tentacle Vision premiered * July 19 - Growth Spout premiered * July 19 - Stuck in the Wringer premiered * July 19 - Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy premiered * July 19 - The Inside Job premiered * July 19 - Chum Bucket Supreme premiered * July 19 - Overbooked premiered * September 8 - Walking Small and Squilliam Returns premiered in Cybria Republic. * September 11 - Gertrude Baines dies of a heart attack at the age of 115 as the WOP. * September 13 - Juan Martin Del Potro won the US Open title. * September 21 - Season 9 of Dancing with the Stars airs. * October 24 - The Curse of Bikini Bottom premiered * November - The 2010 FIFA World Cup qualifying ends. * November 6 - Truth or Square premiered * November 27 - Greasy Buffoons premiered * November 27 - Model Sponge premiered Category:Years Category:Common years